ATLA vs FMA (Mini-story)
by DinosaurBatman
Summary: This is a mini story written in the style of more of a Cartoon Network like advert. Just a fun match up between a few characters from both series. No real storyline here. Enjoy!


Bulging biceps, ripped abs, pulsating pectorals, and eyes that twinkle; out of the darkness, flexing firmly in one of many masculine poses with his signature baby pink stars sparkling around his rock-like face stands a body builder-like figure, Major Alex Louis Armstrong! Sporting only the bottom half of his military uniform, Armstrong flexes in another pose and lets out a mighty grunt.

"Graciously do I accept your challenge", he roars joyfully. "They call me Alex Louis Armstrong, the Strong Arm Alchemist!" he continues.

Across the arena, a figure appears off stage. Advancing upward, reaching the platform of the arena stands the barefoot and bearded ex Earth Rumble champion of Gaoling, The Boulder!

"The Boulder feels uncomfortable fighting the strange sparkly man", he announces.

"You face the technique that's been passed down the Armstrong line for generations!" Armstrong replies. "Let me remedy your discomfort with my genteel decorum!" he shouts, as he continues to flex his muscles.

"The Boulder now feels a strange urge to respond with a demonstration of a similar act of masculinity, despite The Boulders discomfort", The Boulder says to himself.

In a flash, The Boulder puffs his chest out and flexes his muscles in the same pose as Armstrong. An awkward string of moans and grunts fills the air as sparkles from the two fighters illuminate the arena.

Suddenly, out of nowhere a red flash followed by a violent explosion blows the two posers into the stands, incapacitated and dizzied. Above the arena, staring down emotionless stands the three-eyed bald assassin, Combustion Man! He leaps from his perch landing on one end of the damaged arena, away from the cloud of dust.

"Hmmm, like music to my ears", a strange voice says coming from the now clearing fog of dust.

Emerging on the other end of the arena, Solf J. Kimblee stands proudly in a crisp white suit and feathered hat tilted in the front. Upon removing his hat, and throwing it away sending it gliding out of sight, Kimblee suddenly makes a mad dash toward Combustion Man, with his tattooed palms at the ready.

In amongst a roar of continuous sparks and explosions, a single snap of white gloved fingers brings the combat to a blazing, fiery halt.

"Game's over, boys" a confident voice beckons from the shadows as a wall flames separate the two fighters.

Colonel Roy Mustang outfitted in full military fashion emerges on stage with a self-satisfied grin to go with.

"Mustang…" Kimblee groans to himself under his breath. "What's _he_ want?" he continues as he erects himself.

All of a sudden and without warning, the flames engulfing the arena begin to grow larger and slowly turn to a blue tinge, burning even hotter. A bone-chilling laughter resounds from the other end of the arena.

"Oh it's far from over" Princess Azula says firmly as she is seemingly spawned from the flames.

After locking gazes with each other for only a moment, a barrage of flames are hurled from end to end as Azula and Mustang unleash their full elemental power upon one another. Attempting to escape the assault, both Combustion man and Kimblee jump clear out of the way with Cumbustion man retreating to Azula's whim, and Kimblee to the side of Mustang.

"Kimblee, take care of –…" Mustang stutters.

"Don't tell me what to do, Mustang" Kimblee sharply interrupts as he slams his hands to the ground creating a violent reaction with the minerals in the earth, directing it towards the Fire Nation duo in the form of consecutive explosions.

"What are you doing just standing there you useless lug?! Destroy them!" Azula demands as she continues her heated battle with Mustang.

Combustion Man immediately responds to Azula's command with a flash of red light directed at Kimblee's path of explosive power, resulting in a colossal explosion sending everyone flying in separate directions out of the arena.

Meanwhile, Armstrong and The Boulder regain consciousness to find themselves indented into the rock stands merely inches away from each other. Noticing this, they seemingly regain all strength instantly and ready themselves for close combat with each other until a dark figure in the sky catches their attention. After instantly realizing what it is, they each let out a scream similar to that of a young girl, and clutch each other in a tight embrace while doing so. Landing directly on top of them, Combustion Man lays unconscious, sending The Boulder and Armstrong back into darkness once again.

As dust from the destroyed surroundings settles on the still air with everyone out cold from the battle, a grey-haired head pops out from the entryway of the arena.

"Is it safe to come out?" Genral Iroh cautiously asks as he quickly assesses the situation.

"Let's stay back here…. Just to be safe" Hohenheim replies noticing the extensive damage to the arena as he too emerges from the entryway.

After a short pause, they each turn to each other with wide smiles on their faces, proceeding to laugh obnoxiously. Positioning themselves arm over shoulder, they both prance off back the way they came, laughing ecstatically all the way.


End file.
